


Backhugs

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugjae attempts back-hugging.</p>
<p>(un-canon heights. Also, this has only pictures and barely any words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backhugs

**Author's Note:**

> It's fanart, but I felt it fit in here well and it's also easier to view here than on Tumblr. But [here](http://ja-oe-seon.tumblr.com/post/144406910513) is a Tumblr link anyway.
> 
> This is also fiction, so I took the pleasure to make Youngjae shorter than he is. :>

 

 

 

 

 

(...)

 

 

 

 


End file.
